


Delavian Chocolates

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, episode tag: ‘the die is cast’, mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Following Garak’s return to the station, he and Bashir meet up for lunch.





	Delavian Chocolates

“Lieutenant Dax tells me that you’ve been in rather low spirits lately.” says Garak, spreading the jam across the top of his pastry. Sliding it across the top again with more force, Garak clears off the remnants of the jam on his knife before he sets it down on his plate with a gentle clink. “She’s been rather concerned about you.”

“Hm?” Bashir pipes up with a soft hum, almost lost in his own world. “Oh,” he hesitates, gathering his thoughts. “–I’m better, now that you’re here.”

Garak watches as a warm smile spreads across Bashir’s face, and then reaches into his pocket and brings out a small, green package. “I presume that you missed me.”

“Oh, Garak–I missed you lots!” exclaims Bashir, almost proclaiming it to the whole replimat. Feeling the stares of several customers on his back, Bashir lowers his voice and leans forward. “Sorry for my outburst. It’s just that I wasn’t sure if you were going to return, and then I got so terribly worried, so worried that I went to Jadzia to have a nice, long talk about it–“

“You talked about me?” Garak interrupts, raising an ocular ridge, his clear blue eyes glimmering with curiosity. “What could have been there to say about a plain, simple tailor?”

“Things that I will hardly be in the position to tell you.” says Bashir sheepishly, his gaze sweeping over the table. He notices the discreet little package sitting at the edge of the table. “You didn’t eat any of the Delavian chocolates.”

Garak picks up the package again, and shrugs as he peels off the wrapping. “I hadn’t had the time to enjoy this delicacy we’re both so fond of.” He stretches over the table and brings the unwrapped chocolate bar to Bashir’s lips. “Come on, have a bite.”

“Then what about you, Garak?” Bashir frowns. “Aren’t you going to have any?”

“There’ll be plenty left for me,” assures Garak. He waves the bar in front of Bashir’s face. “Won’t you hurry up? I’m afraid that my stamina isn’t what it used to be and my arm’s getting awfully tired–“

“Alright, alright!” insists Bashir, inching forward and taking an experimental nibble. Raising his eyebrows in amusement, he grabs the chocolate bar from Garak’s awaiting fingers and takes another bite. “They’re delicious.”

“Let me have a bite, then–“ suggests Garak, his fingers lightly brushing Bashir’s as he takes over the chocolate bar again.“You’re right. That is good.” marvels Garak, licking his lips. “Would you want another bite?”

Bashir crosses his arms and sits back in his chair. “There’s more than one bar on the table. Why don’t you open another package and give that one to me? It’s far more efficient than say, passing the chocolate bar back and forth.”

“Ah, but you’re missing a point–“ Garak says, stopping Bashir in his tracks, “the point of acquiring such a luxurious delicacy is to savour it slowly. If I had given you another bar you’d just devour the whole thing in one go.

_“Garak!”_

“Patience, Doctor. It may do you well yet.”


End file.
